Seeing Double! It's a Twin Thing!
by MadewithPurpose
Summary: Manami just wants to go through high school like a normal little rich girl, little does she know things are about to change when the famous host club sets their sights on her.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing double?! It's a twin thing!

"Hurry up, Manami…" Kenji muttered as he walked up the sidewalk to the extravagant Ouran High School, strumming his guitar with each step he took. Manami made sure her pace was much slower than his, it was what he got for making her wear the fluffy, yellow princess dress that the female students had to wear, she had been getting away with wearing simple sweaters and such beforehand. Her older brother, Kenji, was a third year class clown and all around amazing musician. Not to mention all the girls loved him… But then again, what girl in her right mind wouldn't want a gorgeous guitar player with a sense of humor? Manami on the other hand was plain looking, well at least to her, and didn't like music like her brother. She was the quiet kid who sat in the corner, her face always buried in a book of some kind to avoid contact with people.

By the time the Manami arrived to her classroom, the lesson had already begun. The teacher gave the girl a puzzled look; she wasn't the type to be late. Manami gave the teacher a smile of apology before taking her seat behind a very cute brunette boy who looked strangely like a girl for some reason. Manami pulled out her notebook and began to doodle across the lined pages. Her latest doodle was a simple logo for an imaginary company she aspired to create one day.

Class seemed much shorter that day than normal. The lunch bell sounded, harshly bringing Manami back to reality. She stood up and slowly walked to the lunch room where her brother would be waiting with her lunch. The school campus was much too large to be a high school with the amount of students it had in Manami thought as she walked the all too familiar path to food. Opening the double doors Manami gazed upon the full lunch room. Students ran around everywhere, getting their five-star lunches and gossiping about other students to pass the time. Kenji wasn't sitting alone, like always, but today it was with an attractive blond boy with bright blue eyes. The girl had seen that boy a few times, he was an upperclassman to her for all she knew, but she was pretty sure he was younger than Kenji. Why would they be sitting together?

Manami approached the table, cautiously of course. The blond flashed a dazzling smile that would make any normal girl melt. Manami shook the shock from her system as she sat down. "You must be Manami…" The blond boy commented. Manami nodded her head.

"If you don't mind me asking…Who are you?" She asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm Tamaki, the prince of the H-"Kenji hit Tamaki's shoulder and gave him a 'don't blow it' look. The blond smiled nervously as he stood up from the table. "I hope we meet again, Princess…" The boy smiled getting inches from the girl's face before leaving to sit with a really tall brunette boy and a really short blond who only looked to be about ten years old.

"What was that about…?" Manami asked in a skeptical tone when the boy had gone.

"What do you mean? Tamaki is just a very friendly person…." Kenji gave a small smile, making Manami even more suspicious of their intentions.

"Yah, whatever…" Manami finally muttered as she reached for her food which was sitting in front of Kenji.

"So, Manami… What do you have after school? Nothing? Good, I need you to meet me in the third music room…" Kenji said with a sly smile.

The last of the bells rang, signally the end of the school day, in other words, freedom. Manami slowly walked to the third music room, she always thought it was abandoned or something. Kenji probably wanted to show her a new song or idea; why else would he want to meet in a music room? The girl opened the door quietly, peeking in cautiously. Kenji walked over to the door and pulled her in, trapping her around the neck with his arm and he showed her the 'host club.' Seven incredibly cute guys stood waiting, the blond Tamaki from lunch sat in the middle on a chair while the others stood. "Kenji…What the hell is going on...?" Manami hissed to her brother as the boys welcomed her to the host club. "What do you think you're doing!?" She shouted as she pulled from his grasp.

"This is the host club, Ami… It's their job to entertain girls, and you, my dear sister are a girl who needs to be entertained." Kenji smiled as he adjusted his glasses over his permanently squinted eyes. Manami glared at all the boys.

"No way in hell…" She said through her grinding teeth as Tamaki approached her with a careful stride.

"Welcome, Princess!" he smiled, placing his hand on her cheek and showing her a rose in the other hand. The girl stared.

"I don't know how much Kenji is paying you for this…But I'm really not interested in your gay little club…" She said as she turned around.

"Oh no you don't…" A set of red-headed twins blocked the door way, saying their words in unison.

"Damn…" She hissed as she looked to her brother. Glaring at his smiling face she mouthed, "I will kill you…" Tamaki lead the girl over to the rest of the club, the twins followed him back.

"Now, Princess, what is your type? The loli-sota type? The cool type? Little devils, perhaps? Or maybe you would like to try me?" He smiled getting within inches of her face.

"No…Get off of me…" She pulled back and brushed off her fluffy, yellow dress. "I really would just like to go home…" Manami stared for the door again, but this time the twins themselves stopped her. The red-heads trapped her in a human sandwich as they hugged her tight. Manami tried to struggle, but it was two against one, an unfair fight. A small sigh escaped from her lips as she gave up on the struggle. "Fine, you all win…" The girl muttered through her teeth as she looked away from the boys, pouting about her defeat. The red-heads cheered and hugged her more, her face turning a bright shade of pink at the gesture. Manami pulled away from the boys who now let her go willingly.

Tamaki's face lit up as the words fell from her mouth. "Excellent! Who do you chose, Princess?" His flawless blue eyes glistening as he spoke. Manami looked at all the boys in the room and quickly assessed which ones would and wouldn't work.

"You're a nerd, your too quiet, your too girly looking, your gay-ish and you…You just scare me, what grade are you even in!?" She looked the little boy over as tears welled up in his eyes and he ran to the tall, quiet one. The insensitive girl rolled her eyes. "I guess that leaves you two," She glared as she faced the twins, who looked just a bit scared by her. Kenji walked up to Manami's side and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, now, please don't kill anyone." He gave an assuring smile to the twins as Manami's face looked intent on murder if things didn't go well. They red-headed brothers didn't look convinced as the girl turned her head quickly and walked abruptly to one of the couches, her brown eyes closed and her posture somewhat annoyed. "Okay, well I'll pick you up in an hour, okay, Manami?" Kenji smiled as he ran for the door without waiting for his sister's reply.

The twins looked to each other, this girl who had just asked from them to host her was a lot like themselves, and the fear of death by her was filling the tension in the room. Tamaki was sitting in the corner of the room, pouting of course from being called gay-ish by a girl. The twins looked to him and sighed. "You're helpful, milord…" They sighed in unison. They then looked to the other members of the host club, all of them looked a bit sad about the girl's assessment of them all, all except Haruhi of course. The brothers sighed. "Okay, let's go!" They muttered in unison again.

Manami stayed on the couch, her eyes still closed, her posture very straight and formal. "Now, we have one hour, you'd better make this good…" She hissed as the twins sat down on the couch opposite of her. They looked to each other and then started their act, taking up hands and gazing into each other's eyes. "Oh great, you two are gay too…" She sighed. "Isn't there a normal person here!?" Her hand flew up her to forehand as she rubbed her throbbing temples. The twins looked at each other.

"It didn't work!" They looked shocked; no girl had even thought they were idiots for putting on their act. Manami stood up and turned around towards the double doors, the rest of the host club looked just as shocked as the twins did.

"I'm leaving…You're all just wasting the only free time I have, now if you excuse me…" She started for the door; the twins stood up and caught her by each of her wrists. Manami looked at them, her eyes in a fierce gaze. "Would you stop holding me back?" She pulled her arms free from their grasps. "I'm outta here…" she hissed as she walked dramatically to the doors and opened them, disappearing down the hall before anyone could react. Hikaru and Kaoru stood looking after her. She wasn't like the other girls, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind if she didn't like something, she wasn't afraid to take action to stop things she found detestable.

Now things were getting interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

Manami almost ran down the hall, hoping the host club idiots wouldn't follow her. She came to her locker, the shiny metal box in which all of her books and her bag were held. Quickly she undid the lock and pulled out her bag before putting the lock back on and running again. The girl reached the bathroom on the first floor; all the normal girls had already gone home so she really didn't need to worry about someone walking in on her. Slowly she opened her bag and pulled out her after school outfit. Pulling the yellow dress over her head and replacing it with a black tee shirt, a jean mini skirt, and stripped leggings. Manami looked in the mirror and nodded content with her outfit now. When she opened the bathroom door she looked around, making sure she hadn't been secretly followed and then hurried to the front gate.

Manami ran to the front of the school, her auburn hair dancing with the now gentle breeze that glided along the campus. She looked around, so far she was safe, just a few more blocks and she would be home free! Quietly congratulating herself, the girl started down the street. Not many other people seemed to be around for the time of the day. She would have expected at least house wives shopping, but not even that. Even though it was only late afternoon, Manami couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. The girl moved more cautiously, afraid that someone would jump out and surprise her at any second.

"Just a few more blocks…" The girl told herself over and over again under her breath. Why was she so scared? The sound of a car pulling up echoed from behind her as she abruptly turned. The car started off, as if it was never going to stop. Manami showed the driver an indignant finger as he sped away. "Perv…" she hissed under her breath as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and kept walking.

The walking continued. She was getting closer to her home now. Her speed increased as she grew anxious to arrive home. Today had been a bad day in her opinion and she just wanted to get home to paint.

Manami passed a bar, its florescent signs lit up, yet barely visible in the light of the now lowering sun. The girl continued curiously as men sat in the bar, all laughing and struggling to walk in a straight line. She scoffed at them in their pathetic state. Why people got themselves drunk she would never understand. As the girl turned to leave, she ran into something warm, strong arms wrapped around her as she tried to pull back. She started to panic; a burning started in her chest and worked its way up to her eyes as she forced back tears. "Well, looks –hic- like I've found a little, lost kitty. –Hic-"A deep voice sounded from above her. She tried to look into the face of the man, but his arms restricted her.

She wanted to beg for mercy, she wanted to run, but all seemed impossible. His wondering hands felt down her back and back up, lingering as it came to her shoulders. "Now just re-hic- relax sweetie…-hic- It'll all be over soon…" The smell of alcohol tainted Manami's nostrils as the man spoke, his face now next to her ear as he spoke. She whimpered, not able to form the sounds into words. A second passed, then another, her heart beating uncontrollably as his hands started to move again.

There was shouting, and then a jolt before Manami fell to the ground, the man next to her with a vacant expression on his face. She looked around and saw two boys standing against the sun; the only thing visible was their bright red hair.

More arms wrapped around her, but these were very gentle as they lifted her to her feet and wiped the now free-flowing tears from her grey eyes. "Are you alright, Manami?" One of the twins asked, their faces coming into view as they moved towards her. Now the words were coming out all too fast as she thanked them, the tears starting to stop as one of the twins kicked at the man still lying on the ground. Finally, the girl looked behind her to see the rest of the host club, the one with glasses writing something on his clip board while the small one told the knocked out drunk what a horrible person he was as the tall one watched him. Tamaki was the one who help Manami so she wouldn't fall as her knees begged to buckle and slid on the sidewalk below them.

Manami pulled away from the blond, almost falling as she did and falling to the twins. They both caught her and helped her stand. "I'm sorry…" she sighed out. They looked confused at her apology. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to take care of myself…" her gaze stayed focused on the ground behind her saviors. They both smiled, hugging her in their human sandwich again.


	3. Chapter 3

7

The rest of the day was a blur… A pleasant blur, but a blur none the less. The members of the Host Club had walked the girl the rest of the way home and bid her good-bye before returning to their lives elsewhere. Manami tried not to dwell on what had happened earlier, she tried to convince herself it was all just a horrible nightmare. Of course Kenji was curious when she came home so early, but didn't ask why seeing the blankness in his sister's eyes.

Hours passed before the girl's father came home from his job as a music manager, of course he didn't see anything wrong with the girl in his tired eyes. Manami tried to stay out of contact with people for the day, afraid that she may break down crying and cause everyone to worry.

The next day came rather quickly. The sunlight flooded into the girl's room, harshly forcing her from her dreams and back to reality. Her grey eyes blinked a few times as she sat up, looking around her room , running her fingers through her knotted, auburn hair. The red paint made the room all that more bright in the light and the reflections danced across an easel set up in the middle of the large room, waiting for the masterpiece of a lifetime to be painted on it's untainted surface.

Manami crawled from under her comforter and to the closet to find her newly washed school uniform. The yellow dress hung on one of the closets doors, waiting to be put on and strutted. She pulled the dress over her head and sighed as she looked in the mirror at her matted hair and horrid dress. "Why couldn't they have been black…?" She hissed under her breath as Kenji knocked on her door. Of course he was up, Mr. Perfect was always up at the crack of dawn awaiting to torment his sister with his perky attitude.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked as his smiling face peaked in. Manami glared at him and then turned her attention to her alarm clock. The face stared back, informing the girl with bright green letters of the current time, 7:37. Manami gasped when she saw the time and ran to the vanity on the other side of the room, ripping a hairbrush through her short, spiky hair.

"Damn it, Kenji! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She snapped at her brother as an 'anime teardrop' appeared over his head.

"I thought I should let you sleep in after the way you acted yesterday…." He started, rubbing the back of his head and nervously smiling. "I was just trying to be nice…" The boy concluded. Manami was to busy with her eye-liner to pay him much attention, declaring herself ready for school within a few minutes of running around. Kenji gave her a brotherly look. "Oh no you don't… You have to eat breakfast still…" Manami all but ripped her hair from her head as she ran for the kitchen, Kenji somewhat enjoying the show.

The cook stood ready in the doorway, a piece of toast and a cup full of orange juice. Manami grabbed the treats and ran for the limo parked outside, Kenji already in the back seat and buckled up. She slid in and slammed the door shut, shouting to the driver to hit it. Being late the other day made it that more crucial for her to arrive on time on this day, she didn't want to give the wrong impression on everyone. The limo started down the driveway, going at a speed faster then it should. Manami gulped down the juice and swallowed the toast with one bit as Kenji snickered as he strung his guitar. "Woke up late! Dan na an an! Got ready so slow! Dan na an an! Girl, you know how to-"

"Kenji! Shut up before I throw you out the car!" Manami shouted as she threw the empty juice glass at her brother. He laughed and threw the cup to the floor as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, and before I forget, Mom called last night when you were sleeping, she wants us to come and visit her next break." The boy smiled warmly. The sibling's mother had divorced their father just a few years after they had married. Now she lived in the United States with another man she had married and their three children. Manami looked at the floor of the car; it was still hard for the girl to see her mother after what she had done to their father.

"Sounds good…" She mumbled half-heartedly.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, that is, until it pulled up to the school with a screeching stop. Manami jumped from the car, her backpack which was in the car already, on bouncing at her side as Kenji casually walked up to the front gates. The first bell rang, causing Manami to run even faster to get to her destination. The second bell, only one more! She broke into to the hall and sprinted to the door of her class, only to arrive in her seat just before the final bell rang. She huffed as she slouched in her seat, the twins giving her thumbs up as she reached her seat at the perfect moment.

"Way to go, Manami!" One of the twins said, the girl still couldn't tell which was which. She smiled nervously as the teacher called the class to attention.

Class was eventful for a change as the brown-haired boy, who Manami learned to be called Haruhi and the twins whispered and laughed with the girl. If was strange to talk like this with people other than Kenji for the girl who usually paid perfect attention in classes. When lunch came around, the Hikaru and Kaoru, along with Haruhi, asked her to eat with them in the classroom instead of the cafeteria. Naturally, she accepted this being the first time for her to eat with anybody but Kenji. It wasn't that she didn't have any friends; it was that she didn't like to spend too much time with people…

"If you don't mind, I have to go get my lunch from my brother…" She smiled as the bell rang signally the start of the lunch hour.

The twins nodded and replied, "We have to get our lunch too! Haruhi, you mind saving us some seats in here?" They asked their girl-ish looking friend. He nodded as he pulled his wrapped lunch from his bag.

"Wow! I've only seen a bag lunch in the movies!" Manami said, flabbergasted by the homely lunch. The twins laughed and agreed, Haruhi really not caring about her assessment. "Um…Think we should go get our lunched before the period ends?" She asked the twins. They nodded and hooked their arms around each of hers, leading her from the classroom to the sanctum of food.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins eventually challenged Manami to a race to the cafeteria. Being competitive, the girl took the challenge and started off with a head start, her fluffy dress following her somewhat awkward movements as she ran. Two flashes of red appeared on both of her sides as the twins quickly passed her, playful smirks on their faces all the way. Manami shouted out in irritation as she struggled to keep up, Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as they ran, reaching the large building seconds before the struggling girl.

Manami huffed as she glared at the two who now sat smiling as they held the double doors open for the exasperated girl. She shook her head as they chuckled and walked in, instinctively scanning the faces for her brother's.

"Ami!" A voice shouted as Kenji ran up, a tray of food in one of his hands as the other waved. Manami smiled and grabbed the tray before even responding to the boy.

"Kenji, how…was class?" the girl asked as her brother seemed a bit discouraged by her wanting of the food only. At the words he smiled, throwing his arms around his sister, careful not to crush her lunch.

"Oh everything was wonderful sweet sister!" He smiled as he pulled away, striking a pose. The red-heads looked at the boy, correctly identifying the Tamaki act alike. The sister rolled her eyes and turned to leave as the twins ran off to the lunch line to order. Of course, she was stopped by the blond hair, blue eyed boy as he came out of nowhere and asked to help her carry her tray.

"Buzz off…" Manami hissed as Tamaki and Kenji started to poke around the girl. Tamaki looked shocked as the girl attempted to tell him off, he didn't look shocked when she had cussed up a storm the second time she had met him, but he was surprised she told him to leave? Men… "Okay, what the heck is up with you all?!" The girl started, not wanting to wait for the twins anymore since the disturbance.

Kenji looked at his sister and then to Tamaki. "Hey, Tamaki, you don't like my sister do you?" He whispered to the blond boy. Manami of course was all too busy with her 'annoying men' act that she didn't hear the question her brother had asked the prince.

Before Tamaki could reply, a small blond boy ran up to Manami, throwing his small arms around her. "Ami-Chan!" Hunny shouted, his face beaming up at the girl's as he let go. Manami stood there, staring as the rest of the host club showed up. She looked from each of their handsome faces and then to her lunch.

"I-I'm going to go now…" She said with a nervous look as she ran for the door, her tray carefully balanced on one of her hands. The host club followed quickly after her, Kenji just shrugging off the mysterious happenings as a girl from his class came up to him to ask him to sit with her.

Manami hid behind one of the pillars as the host ran by. Something wasn't right about their behavior and the girl intended to find out what it was. After several quiet seconds, Manami decided it was safe for her to go to her classroom. If anyone would tell her why the host club was behaving like raving lunatics, it was the sensible Haruhi.

She dashed as fast as her thin legs could carry her, hoping not to be seen. Unfortunately for the young girl, she wasn't fast enough to escape the host club. Tamaki had found the girl just before she could make it into the building; Manami figured the host club had split up to find her. He pulled his 'sweet princess, you're the only one for me' act and Manami did what every normal girl would have. She chucked her apple that sat on her tray at his head and causing him to pass out.

"Please don't be dead!" She shouted as she ran off. Finally, the girl made it to the class room for the first years. Haruhi sat by one of the windows, looking out at the school yard. It was just like him to be really cute and really sensitive looking all at once! Manami placed her lunch on her desk and ran over to the brunette boy, many of the girls in the classroom glaring at her all the way. "Haruhi! I think something happened to the host club! Their freaking me out!" The girl all but shouted.

Haruhi looked at the girl with his big brown eyes. "I told them they would overdo it…" He sighed. Manami looked confused at the statement.

"What does that mean?" She asked in an exasperated tone as she pushed her bangs from her golden brown eyes. Haruhi smiled.

"Don't worry about them, alright?" The boy looked so sweet and frail, almost like a young female child. Manami was, in lack of a better word, flabbergasted by this look on the beautiful boy's face.

"Uh, okay." She replied just as the twins walked in and greeted them.


	5. Chapter 5

Flash back-

"Well, she's an ass…" Hikaru muttered just before Tamaki hit him over the head.

"Hikaru, don't talk about a valuable Princess like that! I'm sure she was just playing hard to get, that's all!" The king replied, looking at the door the upset Manami had just run out of. He wasn't sure what it was, but she had something different about her. Maybe it was the fact that his tactics for entertaining women didn't have an effect on her, or maybe it was just the longing to make it work out. He had only told Kyoya the reason for the girl to get to be entertained for free and that was because Tamaki was considering allowing Kenji, Manami's brother, to play at one of the clubs parties. Of course Kenji loved the idea, but refused to play unless the club helped him with his less than interested sister.

"She seemed very head strong," Haruhi muttered, not really paying any attention to the ranting Tamaki. The king turned to Kyoya, his determined face set in place.

"Mother, I think we should find out what makes this girl tick!" He said with a gleam in his flawless blue eyes. Kyoya simply nodded, continuing to write on his clipboard. This statement made the twins fun radar light up, a new toy.

"Milord, I propose a game!" Kaoru smiled devilishly.

"The game is called, 'Who will Manami pick next'!" His twin finished. Tamaki's eyes lit up even more. This would be a piece of cake with his knack for women.

"What is the prize?" The king asked to Kyoya once he had finished writing. Kyoya smiled, his dark eyes growing darker.

"The prize can be pictures of Haruhi in middle school, and of course, Miss Manami's affection." The group agreed on the prize, all eager to win, except, of course, Haruhi, who was still wondering who Kyoya had managed to find those pictures of her.

"Just so you know, milord, Manami is in our class; meaning we have much more a chance of winning!" The twins smirked. Naturally, the host club king hated the thought of being defeated by the annoying red heads.

"We'll see who wins!" Tamaki shouted a bit more dramatically than needed. The twins smiled, this was going to be fun and soon, they would win yet another contest against the famous Tamaki. Their game plan was simple: get Manami to think of them as her friends and turn her against the rest of the host club. Then, when the time came when her brother dragged her back, she would undoubtedly pick the troublesome twins.

"Ready, host club?" Tamaki shouted, raising his hand into the air. "Begin!" He lowered his hand quickly and all the members ran out of the music room, Tamaki pulling the only female member with him.

It didn't take long for the club to realize the girl was already half way home. They tried to catch up with her before it got to dark and she made it into her home.

All the members stopped when they saw the girl they had been searching for in the arms of a drunken man. Being the gentle men they were, they couldn't allow for this man to get away with hurting the terrified Manami. Hunny and Mori were the first to react and the twins quickly followed with Tamaki and Kyoya following close behind. Somewhere in the short run, Hikaru and Kaoru had gained the lead and, taking the advantage, kicked the man in the back, forcing him to the ground and surrendering his female victim.

Manami didn't look good when the club had her standing, her face was paler than normal and her auburn hair was a mess. Warm tears flooded over the sides of her brown eyes as she tried to form her words to thank the boys. This wasn't expected and if the club hadn't made it in time the consequences would have been too horrible for words, but having saved her, the twins made their way closer to the top of her list of favorite people, a step up they gladly welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong, Manami…?" Kaoru asked, already knowing what the rest of the club was doing.

"Yah, you didn't wait for us to get our lunches." Hikaru added with a slightly hurt look twisting his handsome features. Manami looked from the faces of her three friends.

"Alright, what the hell is going on with you people!?" Manami started with a confused and frustrated look. "You're all being weirdoes!" She finished and looked to the faces of Haruhi and the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces lit up in that instant.

"If we get the rest of the host club to leave you alone, will you choose us for your next visit?" They asked as each of them crossed their legs while standing, a devilish look in their eyes. Manami blinked a few times and cocked her head to one side.

"Um…sure…" She answered, not really knowing what else to say. In truth, she was planning on skipping the next visit to the third music room, but she didn't need to tell the members that. The twin's faces lit up again, this time a scheming look crossed their features. The girl looked over to her lunch sitting on her desk and then to the boys. "Um, can I eat now?"

The lunch period went on quickly after that as Manami laughed with the twins and Haruhi who wasn't as quiet as she had originally thought. After the four-some had finished eating the class was just about to start and the teacher called the talented youngsters to attention. "Class, it's almost time for our winter dance!" The red-headed woman smiled throwing her arms into the air. Manami sighed at this as the other girls shouted and giggled about their expensive dresses their parents had bought from far away countries. The auburn haired girl had never been to a dance in her whole junior high life. It wasn't that she didn't want to go because, in truth, she did want to; it was because if a boy ever asked her it was based on a dare and they would soon back out.

She sighed again as she tried to focus on her notebook, hoping no one in the class would notice the desperate and sad look in her brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" Manami heard a quiet voice ask her after a second. She looked up to see Haruhi staring at her with his large, chocolate eyes. The girl was caught off guard by this and quickly nodded.

"I'm fine!" She assured a bit more aggressively than needed. Haruhi looked at her for a second and then nodded, understanding she didn't want to talk about it. That was the thing about the scholarship student, he always understood girls.

School ended not long after the teacher's announcement and all the students went on with their rich lifestyles. Manami started to the limo, eager to get there before Kenji would have a chance to force her to the music room and then take off in it himself. The stretched car came into view and Manami quickened her pace, her hopes rising as she didn't see Kenji anywhere near her. Just a few more steps and…. Suddenly a two pairs of arms reached out and grabbed the girl, quickly dragging her from her welcoming limo.

"No!!!" She screamed as she tried to struggle, only to see it was in vain. Besides, she knew exactly who was pulling her back: none other than the devilish twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Several seconds passed before Manami could tell where they were going. It wasn't to the third music room, but to the other parking lot on the South side of the school.

Manami looked over her shoulder to see another black limo just like her own. She was about to ask where they were going, but she knew that was a stupid question to ask the troublesome twins. The limo door opened up and in she went, landing on the seat between the two boys. Inside was a bit nicer than her own fancy transportation, but it still had the same feel to it. Haruhi sat on the side seat, obviously not wanting to be there anymore than Manami did.

"Alright, Manami, we're going to get you a dress for the dance!" one of the twins said, Manami assuming it to be Hikaru. She was slowly getting better at telling them apart but the shock of what he had said made her lose concentration.

"What do you mean?!" She barked, looking at their faces. "Why am I getting a dress? And more importantly, why are you taking me to get one?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads and smirked at the girl who was so oblivious. "The dress is for the dance coming up soon." Kaoru smiled as Hikaru nodded.

"And we're taking you to get one because our mother is a famous fashion designer, or have you forgotten?" Hikaru smiled back to his brother.

"Her new dress lines just came out and we can get you one!" Kaoru finished the conversation. Haruhi rolled his eyes, not saying a word the whole car ride, still sulking, Manami guessed.

The whole car ride Manami followed Haruhi's lead and kept quiet, hoping that the red heads would forget their mission and leave her be to enjoy her afternoon. Of course, no such luck befell the auburn haired girl.

"Hey Manami?" Kaoru asked. "Can we go to your house tomorrow?" Manami looked up at the twin with large eyes.

"Why?" The girl asked, curious their reasoning behind the gesture.

"Well, you're about to see our home, so it's only fair." Hikaru smiled.

"But! I…um…. We're getting new marble flooring installed! So…you…um, can't come until it's finished!" Manami said, thinking fast. In truth, she didn't want them there because of her dad, and to a higher extent, Kenji.

The twins looked at her and smirked, their eyes saying they knew something the girl didn't…


	7. Chapter 7

The limo arrived at the twins' home in a matter of minutes, but the car ride had felt like an eternity for the young brunette. When the door's of the expensive black car had opened, Manami had attempted to run for it, only to be pulled right back along with the troublesome boys, Haruhi following only because of Hikaru's pulling hand. Manami still pouted and Haruhi was still upset, both found a common ground in this, but the twins just smiled with their handsome smiles as they reached a room in the large mansion home.

"This is our mother's new winter line, Manami!" Hikaru said as he opened the door, releasing the small boy for only a second before pushing everyone through the door. "You can try on dresses with our maids, but you have to show us!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as Manami attempted another break out. Like the first she was unsuccessful. Two pretty maids came from behind a closed door, a door that seemed to lead to a large bathroom of some sort. They pranced around the first room that everybody sat in, running for aisle to aisle of dresses for the young rich girl to try, obviously, the twins had informed them of Manami's sizes. How they knew was still a mystery that the girl didn't want answered at this point.

At last the two women in brightly colored maid clothes came to Manami and pulled her into the room they had just come from, mountains of dresses in their arms as well.

"Try this one on first, Miss Manami!" One of the woman smiled as she striped the girl of her yellow princess dress with the help of the other woman and pulled a small red dress on in its place. The auburn haired girl looked at the fashion statement in a large mirror; actually the whole room seemed to be a mirror. Her face flushed a bright red, the same as the dress, as the low cut on the top and the high cut on the bottom made her feel uncomfortable in the presence of anyone. Then again, that was the fashion Hikaru and Kaoru's mother did.

"Are you done yet?" A knock sounded on the door, the voice belonged to one of the twins.

"No! Never!" The young woman shouted as she ran for cover behind a chair to hide her revealing dress. Both of the maids sighed, they had more work cut out for them then they had thought.

"We'll find her another dress," They both said as they thumbed through the mountain of fabric they had brought in with them. Immediately they removed the very short and low cut dresses, it was obvious Manami wasn't going to wear them. After several minutes of looking they found a dark green dress that seemed to be more conservative for the young woman. "Try this one!" One of the maids said as they again stripped Manami of her clothes and pulled that dress in their place.



Both the pretty women stared at the girl as she twirled to test the dress. "Hm," Manami muttered as she looked in the mirror. This one wasn't as bad as the first. It was strapless, but wasn't revealing as the last one was. The bottom was separated into dozens of layers of lace and fabric and ended just above her knees. "I think I might like this one." Manami was holding in how she really felt about the gorgeous green dress.

"Good!" The maids smiled as they pushed the girl out of the door and into the other room where the three boys were waiting to judge. The girl let out a shout as the six eyes of the most attractive boys at school looked at her. Her bra straps were showing and everything! The twins smiled and nodded, they seemed to like the dress, the dress or the cream colored straps that didn't belong, and then again they didn't seem like that type… Haruhi smiled, he seemed to like the beautiful dress as well.

"You look very nice, Manami." He said. "But you'll fine in whatever you wear. I like the comfortable look myself." The girl stared at him, what a strange input from a boy.

"Well, since we found your dress," Hikaru started as he walked over to the girl.

"It seems to be time to do your make-up and hair!" Kaoru smiled as both the red-heads draped their arms around the girl's shoulders. To say the least she felt a bit awkward with them touching her in the dress.

Then it hit her, they wanted to give her a complete makeover… How dense she could be simply surprised her.

"Wait, What!?" The girl shrieked as she ran for the room again. Too bad that's what the twins were hoping for as the two maids came from the room and grabbed the girl's arms to bring her to a chair by a vanity.

"No! Don't!" Manami screamed as they held her down and wiped away the black eyeliner she had been wearing. After seconds of useless struggle the girl gave up, allowing them to use whatever makeup they could find and do what they wanted with her short hair. It was better than sitting there struggling and making them mess up. Cool and hot sensations tingled her skin and scalp as the women worked, she could hear the twins giving suggestions and Haruhi sighing at the scene.

"Alright, Miss Manami, open your eyes!" One of the maids giggled. The girl opened her brown eyes and looked into the mirror that was in front of her.

"My god…" She said flabbergasted by the transformation. Her long bangs were pulled into the style only known as the puff while the ends were curled and styled. Manami's ivory skin was smooth and free of all the imperfections and her brown eyes stood out from under long eyelashes. "I-I don't even look like me…" Her glossed lips let out as she stood up to move closer to the mirror. She didn't look like herself, but she looked like someone she knew…

All the people behind her smiled contently at their work, Manami was now date worthy.

The twins begged Manami to wear her hair like that and to actually do her makeup the next day for school as she departed from their home with the green dress they had promised her and several makeup containers for her new look. Her limo was waiting for her outside, it seemed that Kenji had also been in on the trap and had now come to see what his little sister looked like.



The door opened and her brother stepped out. One look and Manami knew what was coming and quickly cringed as Kenji glomped his little sister and her new look. "G-Get off!" The girl shouted, breaking the hold by hitting the boy over the head with one of the many bags she was forced to carry. Kenji rubbed his head and opened his arm to motion towards the car.

"Sorry, Ami, you just look so much like mom now." He was smiling as she got in the limo after his little sister. "You should dress up more often. People barely consider you high class when the only make-up you wear is eye liner. You really should-"

"Shut up, Kenji!" Manami shouted, rubbing her temples and sighing. "I know I'm not exactly the prettiest girl ever but I don't think I need all the make-up! Besides… Why would I want to look like the woman who ruined our lives?" The boy's eyes opened wide, finally the reason for Manami's actions were clearer. She hated their mother for leaving their father and whenever she dressed up or wore any makeup she looked like the woman she dubbed witch. Kenji shook his head and put a hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"Now now, why let genes ruin your good time, huh?" He was smiling from behind his thick rimmed glasses as he spoke. "Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"Manami looked up and nodded to her brother.

"Yah… Your right." She muttered. "Maybe I should be more like you and stop thinking altogether…"

8


End file.
